À la vie, à la mort
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: Cloud rencontre un mystéreux loup noir....qui estil....d'ou vientil....Bonne lecture ! Review please ! chapitre 3 en ligne !
1. Le jeune homme venu du froid

À la vie, à la mort

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme venu du froid

Cloud marchait dans les rues désertes de Midgar, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible des filles qui ne l'avaient pas lâché de la soirée. Il était le seul, assez brave pour marcher dehors par un temps pareil. Une énorme tempête de neige avait assaillit la ville et durait depuis plusieurs jours.

En tournant le coin d'une rue, il tomba face à face avec un magnifique loup au pelage d'un noir d'ébène et des yeux d'un rouge profond complétaient sa description. Cloud était tout simplement surpris et émerveillé à la fois. L'animal avait planté son regard couleur sang dans l'océan de celui de l'ex-soldat.

Sans crier gare, la bête détala dans un tourbillon de neige. Le blond tenta de suivre sa trace, mais sans succès. Il avait perdu sa trace dans la tempête. Il soupira puis tourna les talons pour prend la direction de chez lui. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, il arriva à son appartement, couvert de neige.

Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger son manteau, il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après avoir enfiler son pyjama, le blond se glissa sous la couette et s'endormit. La nuit durant, son sommeil était troublé par ce mystérieux loup noir qu'il avait croisé en sauvant de Tifa et sa bande d'amies.

Le lendemain…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Cloud s'extirpa de ses couvertes et attrapa son portable pour y répondre.

-Moshi moshi

-Cloud !!! C'est Reno !!!

-J'avais deviné…. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

-On dirait que tu viens de te réveiller …

-Ta piqué le cerveau de qui pour t'en apercevoir ?

-Personne !!!!

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillé, crétin…

-Gomen… bon….c'est que Sephiroth a besoin pour je ne me souviens plus quoi….

-Tu lui diras que je vais y être…c'est quand?

-Ce soir.

-Parfait, c'est noté.

-D'accord…bonne journée alors…

-C'est ça, au revoir…..

Cloud referma son portable et le posa plus loin. Il poussa un profond soupire. Le loup de la veille était toujours dans ses pensés et refusait d'en sortir. L'ex-soldat pensait à la façon dont leurs regards s'étaient croisés, comment ils s'étaient fixés. Le blond se dit qu'il devait absolument le revoir.

Le soir venu…

Il se mit en route pour aller voir Sephiroth quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Il y avait un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui avait l'air perdu. Il approcha de lui.

-Je peux t'aider, tu as l'air perdu.

-Hai, je cherche cette adresse.

Il tendis un morceau de papier au blond qui le lu avant de le lui redonner. Il lui expliqua comment se rendre.

-Merci…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les morceaux d'océan de Cloud allèrent se perdre dans les orbes rouges de l'inconnu. Le blond sentit son cœur s'accéléré.

-J'ai… j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà vu avant ?

-Hai …en effet… nous nous sommes vu hier…Cloud…

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

-C'est sans importance….je m'appelle ça nous serons à égalité…

Le mystérieux jeune homme nommé Vincent tourna les talons et disparut, comme le loup, dans un tourbillon de neige.

À suivre…

-xXx-

Auteur : niark niark je suis diabolique ….vous aurez pas la suite tout suite …hihi!!!

Cloud : tu peux me dire où tu as la tête ?

Auteur : Dans les nuages

Cloud : L'amour ça ne te fait pas….mais alors pas du tout….

Auteur : pas gentil !!!!

Vincent : vous avez l'air de deux gamins !!!!!

Cloud : toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !!!

Auteur : Vous la fermez tout les deux…..bon la suite…dès que j'ai fini de faire la gardienne pour ces deux grands garçons immatures….


	2. Un homme ou loup ?

À la vie, à la mort

Chapitre 2

Un homme ou un loup

Cloud arriva chez Sephiroth avec plusieurs minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue du rendez-vous. L'homme au cheveux argentés le fit entrer et l'amena dans le salon ou il le fit asseoir.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

-J'ai une mission à te confié, mon cher Cloud….

-Je vois….et cette mission consiste en quoi ?

-Me ramener un loup, celui-là pour être plus précis…

Il sortit une photo de Vincent et la montra à Cloud.

-Je suis désolé Sephiroth, mais ça ne m'est pas possible…

-Et bien, tu fera en sorte que ce le soit, parce que sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains!!!!

-Puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix….je pars quand ?

-Demain matin…..je vais te montrer ta chambre…à ton réveille…tout le matériel que tu auras besoin sera prêt…tu n'auras qu'à le prendre et partir avec… voici ta chambre….

L'homme au longs cheveux s'était arrêté devant une porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Bonne nuit Cloud…et ne me déçois pas…

À ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées.

Ça ne lui en prit pas beaucoup avant de dormir.

Devant lui apparu Vincent, ses orbes rouges brillaient doucement.

-Cloud…aide-moi….ne le laisse pas m'avoir…Onegai…Cloud….

L'image de Vincent s'éclipsa pour laisser place à une ombre humaine qui tuait une autre ombre, celle d'un canin.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Dehors, le soleil s'était levé. Cloud se tira de sous les couvertures et s'habilla. Après un rapide petit déjeuné, le blond quitta le repère de Sephiroth, le sac sur l'épaule.

La tempête avait cesser de tomber et chacun de ses pas faisaient crisser la neige. Il pénétra dans le bois à grand pas.

Un grand hurlement retint son attention. Il partit en courant sur sa droite, ayant reconnu les hurlement de Vincent.

Il trouva le jeune loup, la patte prise dans un piège. Cloud se jeta sur le piège pour tenter de l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne broye l'os de sa patte.

Prenant un truc dur et long, il le fit passé dans un trou du piège pour l'écarter et libérer le loup. Quand il fut libre, Cloud le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener au sec et le soigner.

-Vincent, ou est ta caverne ?

-Plus loin…devant toi…

Il tomba inconscient. Cloud courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, il voulait sauvé Vincent de la mort. Le blond ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas sa mort.

Quand il aperçu la grotte, il se dépêcha d'entrer et déposa le loup sur une couverture qu'il avait sortit de son sac. Après avoir désinfecter la plaie, il la couvrit d'un bandage et posa le loup sur lui pour qu'il se réveille.

À la place, ce fut lui qui s'endormit. À son réveil, Vincent avait reprit sa forme humaine et le regardait dormir.

-Vincent…comment va ta patte ?

-Mieux…merci….

Il détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouges.

-De rien…c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour toi….

Vincent se tourna vers Cloud.

-Je peux te remercier à ma manière ?

-Hai…

L'homme loup approcha son visage de celui de Cloud et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Cloud resta surpris, mais répondit au baiser, lui montrant qu'il aimait son cadeau de remerciements.

À suivre….

Cloud : non mais….maintenant faut que j'en sois tombé amoureux…et puis quoi encore…tu me marié avec lui?

Auteur : pas dans cette fic….

Cloud : tu-tu va vraiment faire ça ?

Auteur : et pourquoi pas?

Vincent : j'ai dit que j'étais contre ?

Auteur : non…

Vincent : là je le dis !!!!

Auteur : vous savez pas apprécier du talent !!!!! Bon…je fais la suite puis j'attache ces deux casseurs de fun plus loin pour qu'ils ne disent rien la prochaine fois…


	3. Dans une grotte au fond des bois

**Chapitre 3**

Dans une grotte au fond des bois

Vincent libéra les lèvres de Cloud, se reculant un peu.

-Cloud, fit-il.

-Oui Vincent ?

-Tu sais….je me sens tout drôle….Quand je te regarde, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite….et ça me donnait encore plus le goût de me coller sur toi….je ne comprend pourquoi je me sens ainsi….

Le blond approcha du jeune loup.

-C'est ce que nous appelons l'amour…

-Ah bon….

-Oui….et tu as peur de me perdre, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet….si peur que je ne dors plus la nuit…..

-Je me sens comme toi, Vincent…..

Le jeune homme de la forêt approcha de Cloud et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-xXx-

Sephiroth faisait les cent pas dans son salon, impatient de voir revenir Cloud avec son précieux loup. Il regardait dehors toutes les minutes avec l'espoir de le voir arriver. Il fini par enfiler un manteau chaud et sortit dans l'air frais de ce matin d'hiver, la soleil n'étant pas encore levé. Il se dirigea vers la forêt.

-xXx-

Cloud coucha Vincent sur la couverture posée sur le sol de la grotte, collant son corps sur celui du loup. Celui-ci, un peu hésitant, entoura les épaules de son futur amant. Le blond glissa sa bouche dans le cou de Vincent, pour y mordiller la peau tendre à cet endroit. Les mains de Cloud descendirent sur le torse nu du loup, frôlant et caressant sa peau. Vincent soupira d'aise. Il se laissa aller dans les bras du blond. La bouche de l'ex-soldat descendit sur le torse de son amant.

Le jeune loup laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit les baisers de Cloud sur son ventre. L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans la chevelure doré du jeune homme. Les doigts agiles de l'ancien soldat défirent son pantalon dans un temps record. Il remonta vers la bouche de son amant, frôlant intentionnellement son entre jambe, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

Le blond planta son regard dans celui de Vincent. Le loup s'accrocha à lui.

-Cloud…prend-moi…

L'ancien soldat accéda à la requête de son amant. Il l'embrassa doucement puis redescendit. Cloud se plaça entre les jambes du loup, après lui avoir retirer son pantalon. Le blond attrapa le membre de Vincent et commença un va et viens. L'homme loup commença à gémir. L'ex-soldat accentua son plaisir, joignant sa bouche à ses mains. Le loup gémis encore plus.

-xXx-

L'homme aux cheveux gris avançait de peine et de misère, vu la tempête qui avait commencer. Ses longs cheveux lui valsaient dans le visage, l'empêchant de voir clairement. Il continua sa route quand même.

-xXx-

Vincent ferma les yeux, ses gémissements guidant Cloud. Le blond continua sa torture sur le loup, mais l'arrêta comme celui-ci allait se libérer. Il humidifia l'un de ses doigts et l'introduisit dans cette grotte jusqu'alors inexploré. Le loup se crispa un peu en sentant ce doigt en lui. Le blond l'agita un peu avant d'en introduire un autre en lui. Vincent se calma un peu, la douleur qu'il sentait disparaissant peu à peu.

Cloud retira ses doigts. Il enleva le reste de son linge puis, lentement, il pénétra en lui, les mains sur ses hanches pour s'aider. Le blond vint caresser doucement le visage de son amant, qui, visiblement, avait ressentit une douleur à cette intrusion. 

-Ça va aller, tu va voir…ça va passer….

Il commença un léger va et viens, et quand Vincent fut habitué à sa présence en lui, il accéléra un peu. Le loup gémit un peu puis plus fort au fur et à mesure que Cloud s'approchait de son point sensible. Le blond fini par entendre un cri, annonçant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible de son amant. Vincent s'accrocha à l'ancien soldat, enivré par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Le loup fini par se raidir dans un dernier cri, alors que sa semence se déversait entre leur deux corps. Cloud se libéra en lui, quelques secondes plus tard. Le blond se retira de son amant et se coucha près de lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura Vincent, entre deux respirations.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla Cloud à son tour.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

-xXx-

Sephiroth fini par repéré une grotte, entre deux arbres et décida d'aller s'y abriter, le froid mordant ayant prit d'attaque son corps tout entier, vu qu'il marchait depuis bientôt quatre heures.

À suivre….

Auteur : j'adore ce chapitre

Vincent : parle pour toi !!!!

Cloud : mais je t'aime-euh, moi !!!

Vincent assomme Cloud d'un coup de poing

Auteur : suffit la violence !!! Lâchez-vous ou mariez-vous !!!!

Vincent et Cloud : ………


End file.
